Dans un rêve j'ai été un werewolf
by Amberjean
Summary: We met on a cliff, which now only seems ironically appropriate. I asked his name, he replied, "Anything you want it to be." Paul/OC  Rated M to be safe
1. His tears have turned to poppies

**So, I know I should be working on my other story, BUT. I need to go back and forth between stories or I'll get bored. Which is why I haven't updated. I wasn't going to write another Twilight story because I'm actually not very fond of Twilight itself, but "Werewolf" by CocoRosie for some reason ALWAYS gets me in the mood to read/write some La Push lovin.**

**So, this happened. Mucho Enjoyo.**

**P.S- My OC's I don't want to be the same person, meaning personalty and looks, but there will be similarities just simply because I like certain things in people. AND, at the end of this chapter I have a picture of what I picture her looking similar too. Mostly just the hair, but. I'm rambling.

* * *

**

I'm going to be blunt here and just say my mind feels like a big hurricane of shit. What a hurricane of shit feels like I couldn't tell you, but I'm assuming its currently my mind.

Now, let me explain a little here. I'm not normally this odd and slightly vulgar, I promise. Or at least I don't think so. Does anyone know what they're actually like? Because I sure as hell don't. Anyway, I should finish explaining before the eye of the shit hurricane takes me out.

I've lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. I played on the playgrounds in diapers, had my first kiss in my front yard, and graduated at the only high school in town. Literally the most simple place to grow up, and I enjoyed it. I liked living in a little place where everyone knows everyone. Low crime rates too, which is an added bonus for a scaredy cat like me. No way I could last in a big city, I'd be on the news in two days saying I was found killed.

To be honest, I never found myself thinking of moving out of Forks. Most small town kids say they cant wait to get away, but I'm content. Completely one hundred percent content. It's just my father and I here, my mother passed away and we've lived in the same small, yet adorable, house for many years. I failed to get a job at sixteen. I know you are probably thinking, what does that have to do with anything? Well, it has to do with everything.

Since I didn't work through high school, when it came to graduating and moving out, I didn't exactly have any money to do so. Not that I minded at the time. I had no problem at all with living with dad for a year or so after getting a job. Not that I would be moving out of Forks, just get my own place in Forks. Well, dear old dad decided to tell me he had planned to move when I graduated. He already had bought a new house, made all the preparations. Said I should have got a job! So here I am, moving. Because I have no god damn choice.

Where to, you ask? You'll think I'm being dramatic after I tell you where.

La Push.

The reservation about an hour away. An hour is more than you think! That is a lot of gas driving to and forth. I'll barely be able to visit Forks. I've been to La Push before of course, the kids in Forks often have nothing better to do than go to the beach located there. A beautiful beach that I will admit will be fantastic to live next to. More so than fantastic, I adore La Push. But, I don't want to live there. No way Jose. All I want is to live in my little bubble in Forks.

But sometimes bubbles pop.

* * *

"Can you tell me why you picked La Push again, my loving father?" Sarcasm dripped from my words as I struggled to breathe. This box was one million pounds! Taking baby steps backwards all I heard was the scuffling of pebbles under my feet instead of a reply. "Dad? Dying here!"

My hazel eyes shifted back and forth, all I could see was a tree. Quite a lovely tree, but jesus this box is heavy!

"Dad!" Where did he go? I'm a petite lady here, one hundred pounds wet and five feet tall. So in a fight, this box will win. Looking completely ridiculous, I'm sure, I struggled to keep the box up and my feet on the ground.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Gravity decided to let me know he existed when I started to lean backwards. The box will crush me! I gotta do something! Apparently the best I could do was clamp my eyes so tight it hurt and...fall into a rock hard chest? Well then, this must be a dream.

"Whoa there little miss!" The voice was slightly deep and filled with humor, laughing at me no doubt. Warm hands brought me back on my feet and I felt my cheeks flush rapidly. My savior was behind me, and I quickly adjusted the box before turning around. And I was greeted by a damn giant.

"You know, I had it all handled," I told him, my lips forming a smile as I said it. He towered over me and was certainty from the reservation, his skin russet and features dark.

"Oh really?" His eyebrow raised at me, "Well then I guess you don't need help carrying that box the rest of the way!" Tilting my head to look behind him I saw I still had a good twenty feet to go. I only had made it a few steps from the truck. Well, I'm disappointed in myself! I worked out all Summer for nothing.

"Okay, you win. Help me before I make more of a fool of myself." A pout appeared on my lips as I said this, I'm way too stubborn and prideful to ask for help on most occasions.

The cocky ass had a smirk on his face as he took the box out of my grasp, looking like he was grabbing a pillow. Apparently he hasn't heard not everyone is made out of muscle. Or steroids. As he carried it up the wide driveway I took the chance to look around quickly. Mostly searching for my father who left me on my own. Jerk.

I spotted him across the street, laughing with an older man who looked to be his age. I had never seen him before, though it seemed him and my dad were close friends. Whoever he was, I blame him for stealing my dads attention and leaving me to almost be crushed in my own front yard. Though, no hard feelings considering it was nice to see my dad smiling so genuinely with someone. In Forks he rarely went out with friends, especially after my mother passed. I almost wanted to hit myself when I just remembered him mentioning his good friends in La Push, no matter how few and far in between he did bring it up. No wonder why he was moving here.

"I feel like such a jackass for complaining," I mumble under my breath, tucking my hands in my worn jeans and walking up towards the house. It was even smaller than our old house in Forks, which is saying something. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and kitchen and living. That's about it. I will admit it's adorable though with the red shudders and green front door. Christmas every day of the year!

We were located on a side street, though I swear all of La Push is a side street, and only a ten minute walk from the beach. Woods flanked either side of the house, as well as the back. Beautiful and old green trees, something I loved dearly.

Kicking pebbles as I looked down at my black oxfords, I reached the wooden front door and entered my house, (how weird it is to call it _my _house) and searched for the giant. I'm assuming he knows the man my father is talking to. If not, I have a serial killer who can take me out in point one seconds, and that's a bet you should definitely take.

"Hello?" I listened to my own voice, waiting for a response. Nothing. Not even a creek of the floorboards signaling he was in the house. Okay, serial killer seems to be on the top of the list now. Like I said, scaredy cat here.

There was almost an eerie silence lingering, and the ringing in your ears you get when its completely quiet.

I took a tentative step forward into the living room that the front door leads into. All that was in the small room so far being a side table and leather armchair that my dad was obsessed with. I open my mouth to call for this creep in my house again.

"Boo," was then whispered in my ear.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" I yell, turning around and seeing the giant, smiling at me. What a fucking jerk! WHAT. A. JERK. "That is not funny man!" He continued to smile.

"I put the box in the kitchen." He's acting like he didn't just make me poop my pants.

"And how did you know how to put that in there, huh?" I smooth some of my hair down, giving him a glare.

"It said "kitchen"." He crossed his arms as he said this, which showed off how huge his muscles were. Was he trying to be intimidating?

"You know I might need to wear diapers now after what you just did."

"I know."

This might end up being a lovely friendship.

* * *

A few hours, a couple dozen boxes, and a lot of bonding later, I sat in the living room laughing with my new bud. Turns out he is my fathers friends son, Jacob Black. After scaring the shit out of me, I punched him (and bruised my hand from doing so) and then moved things in with him. I learned his dad and mine have known each other since I was born, even though I never met them. Jacob said he heard his dad saying my mother didn't like my dad coming down here and made sure as hell I was never introduced to them. When he had told me this my eyebrow quirked up to my hair line. My mom wasn't a bitch who controlled my dads life. I took that piece of information and locked it up to make sure I discovered why in the future.

Jacob was a pretty cool kid so far, I didn't think I would make a friend so soon. Which was great, I'll admit. He's around my age, but a bit younger. I'll be turning nineteen while he's turning eighteen. Plus, he invited me to go hang out with his friends tonight, which is pretty damn awesome to invite someone out you just met.

So currently I'm stuck between what to wear. All he said was to wear a bathing suit under my clothes, just in case. We would be near the water, so it makes since.

My room was tiny, with cream walls that I didn't want to change, a big window looking to the woods, and a small closet. I had put my bed right against the window, my white bedding all that decorated it. The only other things in the room were a bookshelf absolutely littered with books and nicknacks, and a vanity with a mirror. Which is where I currently sat.

I looked into the oval mirror, just looking. I wasn't going to fit in here on the res, no way in hell. Everyone here had the beautiful dark skin, hair, and eyes. Strong features and tall, lean builds. That was _not _me. Pretty much the exact opposite in fact.

I was _pale_. Very, very pale. Not only from just being Caucasian, but from the years of living with no sun. Thank you, Washington. Hazel eyes, more green on one side and more brown the other, but equally hazel. My lips were average I suppose, not thin but not full, the top lip was just barely bigger than the bottom. You had to look to see it, but boy did I hate it.

I scoffed at the mirror and turned my head away and look at the multiple dream catchers above my bed before looking back to the mirror.

I had long hair my whole life, I loved my long hair. So did my mother. When she died my hair would just remind me of her, all the time. As silly as it sounds, it haunted me. So I cut it off. All of it. My dad nearly had a heart attack when I came home after sporadically cutting it off after school sophomore year. And boy was it short (pun intended), were talking boy cut short, a little shaggy and all. Though everyone responded to it like it was way better, saying I had a face for short hair, and they could "never pull it off" like me. After a while I learned to love it as well.

I ran an ivory comb through my auburn locks of hair as I thought this, finishing quickly and then applying some makeup. Mascara and chapstick, done. If we were going to end up swimming I would enjoy not looking like a sea monster with make up running down my face.

I tiptoed across the dark wood floors, they were freezing!, and grabbed some clothes to quickly put on.

"I'm gonna be lateee!" I said to myself as I shoved on my bathing suit, it taking the place of underwear. I pulled on a gray wool sweater that was slightly baggy with long sleeves, the waist band getting tight right above my belly button. I loved shirts that showed off my petite stomach, and that weren't slutty. Nothing wrong with showing a little bit of belly love. Lastly I pulled on a pair of dark wash straight legged jeans that I rolled up just above the ankle and my same black oxfords I wore earlier.

"Purse, or no purse?" I have a bad habit of talking out loud to myself. "It's not like were going anywhere that would require a purse. No purse it is."

One last look in the mirror and I walked out into the living room where dad was watching the newly hooked up T.V.

"Alright, I'm headed out." I stepped in front of the television, otherwise he might literally tune me out. Not like I needed to ask him, I'm an adult. But of course I tell him where I'm going.

His vision focused on me, and I smiled at him. I loved my dad. I even loved his curly mustache.

"Kay kiddo, with Jacob?" He asked, stretching his arms up above his head in a stretch. I nodded and opened the door, meaning I was out of the way of the T.V. and he was no longer paying attention. Pft, men.

* * *

The smell of rain and wet wood greeted me as I walked down the driveway to my car. Now, my car is a piece of shit, but its _my_ piece of shit. A little four door, off white and beat up no name Toyota. That is about all I know about my baby. I'll admit it, I'm a terrible mother.

The drive down to the cliffs seemed to dwindle on forever. I hummed a tune the whole time for entertainment, because lucky for me my radio is broke, and has always been. All I could see the entire drive was a sea of green, the trees leading my way. So far, Forks is simple, but La Push is simple and _easy._ Good lord, I have been here but only a few hours and I'm already cheating on Forks! Call me a vixen and send me down to Van Buren.

"Man do I hope I followed Jacobs directions right," I said as I shut the door behind me, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing into the forest and off the cliffs.

Running my fingers through my hair as I look around the cliffs just in front of where I parked on the gravel. Nobody was around so far, meaning I was either early or lost. I severely hoped It wasn't the latter. The sun would soon be setting and shined in my eyes, making me raise a hand above them for protection.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I looked off the cliffs. The waves beat down on the rocks, crashing into them with more force and power then I could fathom. Chills ran up my skin, leaving little goosebumps in their wake from the cold rising from below the edge of the cliffs. Slow breaths left my parted lips as I took a light step slower to the edge. I've never been up here, never been so close to the cliffs. I couldn't tell you what came over me even if I wanted to. It was as if the call of the ocean was seducing me, drawing me forward. Must have been sirens in the water.

_I need a closer look._

A few more steps forward. I was balanced perfectly on the rim of the rocks. I just want to peek over the edge, just a peek.

I raised my foot up a little for one last step.

"Don't fall," the voice was male, gruff, and having an undertone of sarcasm. Almost snide. Coming from right behind me. Too bad he scared me so bad I jumped, jerking me forward towards the water that would tear me apart. Strong and warm hands grabbed my nimble and bony hips, keeping me from teetering off the edge.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD," was that my voice? Oh yes, it was indeed, "Pull me back! Pull me back!" I could hear my voice, sounding hysterical. Later I will find this embarrassing, that is if I live. I'm probably going to die though.

My eyes wide and doe like as I just stared at the tornado of an ocean, my own small and fragile hands gripped his immensely larger ruff ones, clutching for dear life, literally.

As suddenly as it happened I was pulled back into a chest, their body heat radiating onto my bare back, the feel of their skin on mine.

"I told you not to fall." I repeated his words in my head over and over. Even though I was safe, I was still holding onto his hands like a leech to skin. He tugged his hands, trying to escape my death grip, but I didn't let go. My mind was still in shock and not comprehending anything, including this man trying to get away. "Come on lady, you're fine now," he barked at me, annoyance high in his voice. I frowned hearing this, it knocking me out of my outer body moment.

My hands gently let go, and soon they were replaced with cool air. I felt him step back, my whole body instantly feeling cold and off, an odd shiver shooting down my spine. Boy, almost falling off cliffs makes you weird.

Moving myself slowly I turn around and come face to face with muscle, a chest full of muscles. Let me clarify a little more, a chest full of tan shirtless muscle. All of sudden I'm not feeling so out of it. My eyes trail up slowly, taking him all in. His arms were crossed, his body so much taller than mine.

"What you looking at, pixie?" He basically snarled at me, making me in turn automatically cross my arms. Obviously he was just a whole lot of tough mean meat.

My eyes shoot up to his eyes and his face for the first time, my mouth parted to make a smart remark back. I just never get to say it. When I first look up at him, hes glaring straight down at me, a scowl clear on his beautiful face. I look into his eyes though, and they suddenly change. All the hostility in his chocolate irises disappear, replacing with something along the eyes of disbelief, amazement, adoration, and emotions I couldn't even decipher. I was just frozen, standing there with my mouth open. He was just so handsome, short brown hair and shinning eyes, cheekbones that could kill.

He blinks once...twice...three times. His gaze hasn't left me, barely leaving my eyes to rake over my face, as if coding every detail of my face to memory with the way he looked at me so intently.

I think I hear other people coming. It doesn't seem to matter to him, he doesn't even acknowledge it.

"Whats your name?" He asked, his voice dumbfounded. For a second I forget it, what is my name again?

"Marley." it comes out rushed, his eyes drift towards my lips as the words come out. I must still be going crazy from almost dying, that's the only explanation for acting like this. I'm in shock.

"Marley." He repeats me, saying it like it's a foreign word he's speaking for the first time. I don't know what to say back.

"Whats your name?" So I repeat what he asked me.

"Anything you want it to be."

* * *

**Okay! That's the end up chapter one! The second will take place right after this, so! If I get some reviews it will come up nice and fast! I like Paul, he's so angry. Mmmm, angry werewolf.**

**And yes, I know I switch between present tense and past tense a lot. I hope it isn't noticeable, I really can't help it when writing in first person. And I really dont wanna edit through it and change every wrong tense.**

**So, I picture her hair being very Carrie Mulligan. I wanted her to be exactly opposite of what I think Paul would like in a girl. And even though I LOVE long hair, shes got the short hair. But, she doesn't look exactly like Carrie Mulligan, her features are a little less petite and her eyes more doey. Shes just a good inspiration. Of course picture who you would like, I hope you don't not read because you don't like how I describe her. (:**

**The picture I find most Marley is on my profile!  
**


	2. A shimmer in the midnight

**So, so, so, so! I couldn't wait to update this, I like it. So you get it this fast! I know it's short, but. Shorter chapters mean faster updates.**

* * *

I could feel a smile spread across my face at his reply, the dizziness and foggy mist slowly disappearing from my head.

"Anything I want it to be, huh?" I tap my chin, as If thinking of what I would like to name him.

He nods at me once, looking incredibly determined, making me wonder if he was being serious. If he was, then what a weird-o. Mr. No Name was still just looking down at me, I really don't believe he had looked away yet. Is there something in my teeth? God, that would be humiliating.

Subconsciously I raise my hand to my mouth, his gaze leaving my face for the first time to follow my hands movement.

"So, I can call you Louise if I want?" I laugh a little after asking, one of those fake awkward chuckles. He was just so intense. I know I had acted just as strange only a minute earlier, but he went from being kind of an asshole to...whatever this is. Whoever he is, he's lucky I don't hold grudges.

He smiled at me, his teeth pearly white, eyes lit up and shinning as if I had just told him the best news he's ever heard.

"Yeah, Louise it is," he said through his grin, automatically causing me to smile in return, his being contagious. Little butterflies began to fly around my stomach, or more so like go on a murdering spree.

This was so fucking weird.

"Marley!" I heard shouted somewhere behind Paul, his frame being so big that he blocked the view behind him. I recognized the voice, Jacob Black finally showed up.

I glance at him one last time, taking a step to the side to see Jacob half jogging up, his usual grin in place. There were three other guys with him, and if I'm being honest here, they all look the damn same.

Just when I raise my hand up in a wave I see something peculiar in my peripheral, a small quivering. I stop moving towards the group and look back towards Paul, his fist were clenched to his sides and his strong jaw was strained do to his clinched teeth, looking more like a wolf than a person with his teeth bared. I didn't know what to think, it was strange, one of those moments where you're sort of frozen because you have no idea whats going on or what you should do. A small inkling in the back of mind was whispering to me, _.._

He looked so enraged, even though he had just been smiling down at me.

I had a few options.

Walk away.

_Run _away.

Wait for Jacob to get here.

Go towards him.

Every nerve in my body screams at the last choice: _no, no, no, no._ Survival instincts. Fight or flight.

And then there's tend and befriend.

I grip my hands, clenching my fingers to one another. Bite my bottom lip and look towards my shoes. Why was I so nervous, why was I so scared? There was no explanation. It just was. Nothing made sense in the last short few minutes.

I hear my feet crunch on the rocks beneath my feet, not quite sure what I was doing. So I walked. Walked right up to him. I stand in front of him and see his whole body's trembling, almost as if he was suffering from a seizure. My petite body in front of his, and I know if someone could see us I would look like a little mouse in front of a lion. And even though this was the first time I had ever met this man, something told me to comfort him, that that's what he needed. I have never been one to act the way I am, but fuck. He saved my life, right? Even though technically his voice is what sent me over the edge, in all meanings of the words.

I catch his eyes with mine, his eyebrows furred together showing his anger. Though when he looks at me I see his eyes lighten, a small battle take place.

"Whats wrong?" I heard my voice before I thought the words.

He trembles once more, a harder jerk.

"They're here," is all he says. It confuses me, what did he mean? Then it clicks, Jacob and his friends. They should be next to us any minute in fact. "I just got to meet you!" He snaps, but the angers not directed at me.

It goes over my head in all reality, I don't know why he would be so upset about this. But I feel like it's not as strange as it really is, that for some reason this makes sense. So, I reach my hand out and place it over his quivering fist, feeling the muscles in his hand vibrating as they shake. It was such a weird thing to feel.

He looks down at our hands, his rough and calloused one and my small and bony one. I hear the wind blowing, but not really feeling it. The sun peaks out behind the clouds and shines onto him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you guys, it's alright," I'm not sure if those are the words to chose. If they will do any good.

Apparently they do, his shaking starts to subside. I smile at him, just a soft and reassuring smile.

"It's okay," I say again. His hand wraps around mine, holding onto it surprisingly gently. As if it's the most precious and delicate item. I have an urge to know his real name.

"Whats your name?" I feel like today's just a day of repeating sentences. How eloquent.

He smirks a little, it's relieving. I could see in his body language almost all the anger had left him. Just gone.

"I already told you, anything you want."

"I want to know your real name."

"Paul. It's Paul, Marley."

"Hi, Paul."

* * *

The next thing I know, they're all gone. Jacob and his friends had stormed over, escorting Paul away, causing him to get _very _mad. My hard work of calming him down going to waste in one second. All I heard from them was to meet them here tomorrow, that we could all hang out _tomorrow._ "Something's come up," was their answer to why.

All I have to say?

What the fuck is going on in La Push.

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter 2. Review? (: **

**They absolutely make me update faster. **


End file.
